


A Fából Faragott Lélek

by DrHenrika



Series: City Park Afternoons [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, erdő, fa, faragás, szobrászat
Language: Magyar
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-12
Updated: 2012-08-12
Packaged: 2017-11-11 23:59:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/484345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DrHenrika/pseuds/DrHenrika
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Az erdőt ellepték a favágók és kíméletlenül nekiestek a fáknak. Hasítottak a fejszék és dőltek a fák. Az erdő sírt.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Fából Faragott Lélek

**Author's Note:**

> Az alábbi írás a City Park Afternoos #03: A Fa című promptjára készült.

Az erdőt ellepték a favágók és kíméletlenül nekiestek a fáknak. Hasítottak a fejszék és dőltek a fák. Az erdő sírt. Sírtak a fák, melyeket kivágtak és sírtak az ott maradottak is. 

A fákat elszállították, azonban egy kis fa kiesett a kötegből és ott maradt az úton sorsára várva. Egy kicsit még pityergett, aztán reménykedni kezdett, hátha mégsem lesz belőle tűzifa.

Reménye azonban szertefoszlott, amikor egy férfi - kezében a baltával - egy kunyhó felé hurcolta. Először fűrész került elő, azután a véső. A férfi egész nap dolgozott rajta, de elégedett lett az eredménnyel. Egy csodálatos kis fiúcska feje nézett rá. És a faragott fej mosolygott, pedig a férfi igazán szomorúra akarta faragni. De hogyan is lehetett volna szomorú a fej, amikor a fa lelke mosolygott!


End file.
